haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Haruhi Suzumiya Manga
Manga represents a part of the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. There has been two published mangas by Kadokawa Shoten in Shonen Ace. Most fans are familiar with the second series, which was illustrated by Gaku Tsugano and written by Nagaru Tanigawa, starting in November 2005 to present (sixteen volumes published to date). There are a pair of parody mangas: The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, drawn by Puyo, which was published July 26, 2007 and is ongoing; six volumes have been published, and Nyorōn Churuya-san (にょろーん☆ちゅるやさん」), published in 2009 and focusing on Churuya, a chibi version of Tsuruya. Yet another manga, The Disappearance of Yuki Nagato-chan (長門有希ちゃんの消失, Nagato Yuki-chan no Shōshitsu?), also illustrated by Puyo, started serialization in Kadokawa Shoten's Young Ace in July 2009. Three volumes of the book has been published so far. Another gag spinoff manga by Puyo entitled The Intrigues of Itsuki Koizumi (古泉一樹の陰謀, Koizumi Itsuki no Inbou) will begin serilization in Kadokawa Shoten's Altima Ace magazine beginning in the April 18th, 2012 issue.2012-02-27. Haruhi-chan's Puyo to Launch Itsuki Koizumi Spinoff Manga. Anime News Network. Accessed 2012-03-03. Manga Volumes Gaku Tsugano Gaku Tsugano's manga, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu) is the one fans usually think of. Despite coming later than the Mizuno Makoto version, this one was declared the "first" manga. Reaching fifteen volumes (as of December 2011), it has been far more successful. *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 1 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 2 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 3 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 4 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 5 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 2 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 6 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 7 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 8 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 9 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 3 **The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 1 **The Boredom of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 2 **Knowing Me, Knowing You **Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody Part 1 **Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody Part 2 *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 4 ** Sign I ** Sign II ** Sign Returns **Remote Island Syndrome I **Remote Island Syndrome II *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 5 **Endless Eight I **Endless Eight II **A Perspective of Life from Shamisen **Get in the Ring **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya I **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya II *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 6 **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya III **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya IV **The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya V **Show Must Go On **Live A Live **Tales From The Thousand Lakes *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 7 **The Day of Sagittarius I **The Day of Sagittarius II **The Day of Sagittarius Aftermath **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya I **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya II **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya III *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 8 **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya IV **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya V **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya VI **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya VII **Parallel Sidestory I: A Sudden Cinderella Sidestory **Parallel Sidestory II: Mikurion Dollar Baby *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 9 **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya VIII **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya IX **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya X **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya XI **The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya: Epilogue **Parallel Sidestory III: The Message from Meiji 38, All Clear Out Here *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 10 **Love at First Sight I **Love at First Sight II **Love at First Sight III **Snow Mountain Syndrome I **Snow Mountain Syndrome II *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 11 **Snow Mountain Syndrome III **Snow Mountain Syndrome IV **Where Did The Cat Go? I **Where Did The Cat Go? II **Red Data Elegy Untranslated Volumes File:Manga12.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 12 (JP release: October 26th, 2010; Eng. Version will be released May 22, 2012)) Haruhimanga13.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 13 (JP Release: February 26th, 2011; Eng. version will be released August 21, 2012) Haruhimanga14.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 14 (JP Release: May 26th, 2011) haruhimanga15.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Volume 15 (JP Release: December 26, 2011)|link=The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 15 Main Characters *Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Mikuru Asahina *Yuki Nagato *Itsuki Koizumi Spin-offs *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki chan *The Intrigues of Itsuki Koizumi Official Parodies File:HaruhichanA10245-50.jpg|The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya File:NyoronA10635-46.jpg|Nyorōn Churuya-san Mizuno Makoto Manga :Main article: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2004 manga) Mizuno Makoto's version ran from May to December 2004 (one volume, five chapters) prior to the "main" manga. It was published with limited input from Nagaru Tanigawa and strayed considerably from the light novels.Haruhi Suzumiya Manga by Mizuno Makoto. The later Gaku Tsugano version was declared the "first" manga, effectively removing Mizuno Makoto's version from canon. References Manga Category:Media